The War of Hokage
by The-BluDevil
Summary: A split country takes sides to decide which clan will take the title of Hokage. Naruto vs. Sasuke. rated M for language, violence, and lemons later in the story. read the prologue for more info.
1. prologue

**War of Hokage**

_disclaimer: i don't own Naruto_

**prologue**

When the Hokage died, Sasuke and Naruto both wanted to be Hokage. They fought for years, as the two most powerful ninjas alive. Eventually, all the people of all the villages chose their sides. Now Japan is split into two side. The north is controlled by Sasuke (32), his wife Sakura(31), his daughters Myama(18) and Hinoy(15), and his son Kakashi(17). Yes, Kakashi is named after Sasuke's old sensei, who died.

The south is controlled by Naruto(31), his wife Hinata(29), and his sons Kyu(19) and Neji(16). Neji was named by his mother, after her cousin. Neji Hyuga was killed by Sasuke, when Sasuke tried to kill Hinata at Naruto's wedding.

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba are supporters of the north. Shikamaru likes Sasuke (as a friend), Ino is friends with Sakura, and Chouji just follows his old teammates everywhere they go. Lee, Tenten, Shino, Gaara, and Gaara's sister are supporters of the south. (Gaara's brother is dead, due to Gaara's temper.) Lee and Tenten are supporters of the south because of Neji's death.

Most of the Sand and Leaf villages support Sasuke. Most of the other villages support Naruto. Sasuke has made Kiba the Leader of his royal guard, Shikamaru is the leader of the spec. ops., Ino is the general and Sasuke's Military adviser, and Chouji is the chief of all developments.

On Naruto's side, Gaara is the head of guard (having lost his temper after killing his brother), Kyu is the general and military adviser, Shino is the lead spec. ops., Lee trains all shinobi in combat, Neji trains shinobi in weapons, and Tenten is Hinata's personal guard.

The war is just entering it's third year, and Naruto is planning to attack and capture the leaf village. However, Shikamaru's left-hand man, his son to Ino, (they're divorced now) Krayne(17) (he's dating Myama), has given Ino the idea to send Shikamaru and Krayne on a mission to assassinate Kyu before the attack can happen. Sasuke knows of the attack due to a double-crosser, Lian, who sold info to both sides of the war. She was executed by Naruto who saw her writing a letter to her lover Kakashi.

The Story will begin with the order to commence invasion of the leaf village.

p.s. Naruto's sons inherited some of Kyuubi's chakra.


	2. chapter 1

**War of Hokage**

_disclaimer: i don't own Naruto_

**Ch 1: Invasion**

Naruto sat looking at the battle plans with his son, Kyu. "Here's the plan" he said. "When Sasuke's main shinobi's come, our shadow clones will get their attention. If the diversion works the main attack force will attack the leaf village once the main force is safely out of range. If the diversion fails it will be an all out frontal assault, led by Neji and I. Then and Shino will fight assassinate the officers. Got it dad?"

"Got it" Naruto answered. "Have the troops ready, we attack in an hour. OH, and make sure ALL keep an eye out for Shikamaru and his son. We don't need any problems."

"Ok dad. I'll give word to the troops immediately."

**-an hour later-**

"ALL UNITS MOVE OUT" Naruto screamed. The horde of maybe 2,000 shinobi lept into the trees and traveled silently toward where the other 1,500 shinobi were waiting. It didn't take long, maybe ten minutes, for the main shinobi to meet up with the secondary strike force. Once there, both groups left for the Leaf Village. This took a few hours, but once near, the hid in wait for the diversion to begin.

Naruto and Kyu made a shadow clone, and they sent them silently into the village. The officers stayed behind, but the grunts followed the clones out of the village. There were a mere 700 troops left. Although, they were each thoroughly trained. Naruto gave the signal, and all the South Shinobi attacked the village. Shino waited with Naruto, and within minutes, the white flag signaled that the village was theirs. The soldiers took their positions, and the North Shinobi returned. They entered the village, and were attacked from all sides. The battle lasted an hour. Only twenty South Shinobi died that day. Other than that, there was no loss. The main defending forces were moved to the new territorial border, and Naruto returned home to his wife.

**-the next day-**

The guard outside the leaf village gate was watching carefully. Any sign of attack that might occur would be nearly impossible to catch, unless he was paying full attention. Thats when a twig fell. He stared at it for a second, then a shuriken hit him just under the neck. He screamed, alerting the main defending force, then died. Thats when The North Shinobi revealed themselves in a most unusual matter. They jumped into the clearing and stood there, maybe 500, give or take about 10. All 50 of the watchmen stood staring at the shinobi. The shinobi in the clearing leaped, made some hand signs, and rained fire down upon the unsuspecting guards. The other 950 shinobi in the city came and a battle ensued. Kakashi jumped over the wall and his two guards followed him. When he landed they all used fire jutsu in the same direction. The sheer force obliterated some buildings and killed many troops on both sides. The Kakashi three (they're nicknames) killed all the troops they saw. A few Shinobi escaped to the royal palace to report. While leaving one of them yelled to the Kakashi Three "Kakashi Uchiha, you will fall at the hands of Kyu Uzamaki, and he will kill you as mercilessly as you have slain so many warriors."

When Kakashi heard this, he said "Let him come, that idiotic boy can't be near as strong as me, that is if he is as much of a loser as his father."

Kyu was told later what happened, and he was also informed that his close friend, Myosa, was killed in the battle. Kyu vowed revenge.

Naruto was not informed of the battle because he was "with" his wife.

**-the next day-**

Naruto was told in the morning of the defeat at the leaf village. He contacted his son, and formed a new plan. It was simple, it was easy, and most importantly, it was flawless. They would take Sasuke's pride and joy, his son.

Meanwhile, outside the palace, Shikamaru stood with his son. "I sense a dark shadow, it reads an untimely death." he said. "I want you to go home son. The last thing I want is for you to end up dead."

"But dad I..."

"No, your leaving and thats final." and with that, Shikamaru jumped over the walls, using his shadow conceal jutsu to hide himself. He approached the window to Kyu's room and entered. He took off the jutsu and opened one of the doors. There, as surprised to see Shikamaru as he was to see her, was Queen Hinata.


	3. Chapter 2

**War of Hokage**

_disclaimer: i don't own Naruto_

**Ch 2: Fall of Warriors**

Shikamaru stood staring at Hinata. He had stumbled into the royal bathroom, and Hinata had just gotten out of the shower. She stood completely naked looking at Shikamaru. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at her head. She easily dodged it and punched his shoulders repeatedly. He jumped back and made some hand signs. He went to cast his shadow on her, but nothing happened. She lunged at him and he tried it again to no avail. She came down and hit him in the chest about 5 times. He tried another kunai, but this time she caught it, and threw it at his heart. He tried to use a jutsu enhanced jump, but he only jumped his normal height. The kunai caught his calf, and threw off his balance. He landed on his stomach, and before he could react, she stepped on his neck. This broke the spine and killed him instantly. As Krayne was returning to the northern palace he felt a chill go down his spine. "Dad..."

**-Meanwhile-**

Naruto, Kyu, and Shino moved silently through the woods towards the leaf village. Kakashi was asleep in one of the watch towers. "Ok Shino." Naruto whispered. He pointed to Kakashi and made some signs. A bunch of insects moved up the wall and all around Kakashi. They crawled onto him, without touching flesh, and covered his clothes. They suddenly rushed into his mouth and nose. He woke up, but he couldn't breathe. He ran around, getting attention. He tried to get to his gourde of wine, but he passed out and the bugs curled up and died. Not much later, Kakashi was dead. The three southern men returned to the palace, and celebrated the deaths of two of their stronger enemies. They decided to have a feast.

**-That Night-**

At the feast, Lee was fighting Kyu for kicks, Kyu was winning, but barely. Lee delivered a surprise roundhouse kick, and knocked Kyu down. He struggled getting up. When he did, he bowed and walked over to join his good friend Tenten. She was chatting with Hinata about Shikamaru while Naruto was bragging about the killing of Kakashi. Shino stood in the corner, watching the room in place of Gaara, who was drunk on wine could barely stand. He decided to sleep. He stumbled through the halls and found his room through sheer luck. He laid down on his stomach, not even taking off his gourde. "hic...I...I am the...greatest..." He thought he saw someone, but he shrugged it off and fell asleep.

Sasuke held a funeral for his son, and because of a treaty, Shikamaru's body was given to Sasuke. They were both buried at the funeral, although the main service was for Kakashi. Sakura couldn't stop crying, so Myama snuck out to get some revenge. 'I'll kill Naruto's kids, then he'll regret ever messing with the Uchiha's.'

She left for the leaf village, and on the way there she met up with Krayne. He couldn't bare to see his dad buried so, he went with Myama. He also didn't want her to get hurt. When they arrived at the village, they got some equipment, and left for the southern palace. They arrived at the spot where Shikamaru entered. They entered to see a drunk Gaara enter his room. Myama was going to kill him, but Krayne stopped her. "We need to get Neji and Kyu. They saw the grand ball room, and ducked behind some conveniently placed barrels. Shino had noticed them and alerted Naruto. He made a clone go over to them. They attacked his clone and managed to get it with a katana. By the time they realized they killed a clone, they were surrounded by guards. One guard approached them and pulled up Myama's sleeve. He cut her arm with a kunai to ensure she wasn't a clone, and then he did the same to Krayne. "They're real" the guard said.

"Ok, take them away, and make sure they're shackled." Naruto said. "Sasuke will be surprised to hear of this. The South has made multiple devastating blows to the North."

"**LONG LIVE THE UZAMAKI CLAN"** a random shinobi yelled.


	4. Chapter 3

**War of Hokage**

_i don't f'in own f'in naruto_

**Ch 3: Weakness**

"WHAT! I DON"T BIELEVE THIS! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!" Sasuke turned to his chiefs and generals, who were all present when a messenger gave the news of Myama. It was the day after they left so people were looking for them. He turned to Ino. "This is all your son's fault. I'll bet he forced my daughter to go." Ino didn't speak. She thought it was him too. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that was how he acted. She was about to speak when another messenger came in the room. "Your lordship" he started. "The Uzamaki's have arrived as diplomats. Gaara and his other guards are here too, and um...they brought your daughter." "Escort him to the main office" Sasuke replied. "I'm getting my daughter back."

When Sasuke entered the main office, Naruto was already seated. Next to him was Hinata. Behind Hinata was Tenten, behind Naruto was Gaara, and between Gaara and Tenten stood Myama, in hand-cuffs. Sasuke started "What do you want, Uzamaki?" "In exchange for your daughter, and Ino's son, you give us one third of your land." At this Gaara handed Naruto a large map. On it showed the land they wanted. Sasuke looked at it, then his daughter. He looked down for a second. "Fine, all my troops will leave the contested area by tomorrow. I will send the message as soon as the prisoners are released." Sasuke replied Naruto gave a signal and Krayne, who had been standing between two guards, was relieved of his bonds, and so was Myama. They walked to their respective parents and stood facing the Uzamaki's in a diplomatic fashion. Naruto watched as Sasuke wrote up an order commanding his troops to leave the contested areas, and gave it to his personal messenger. Naruto and Hinata stood, bowed and turned to leave. "Next time, Sasuke." Naruto started, "I might not be so willing to give them up." Sasuke flicked him off and Naruto and his group left.

Sasuke turned to Myama. "Don't ever do that again." He said. He walked over to Krayne. He put his left hand on his shoulder. "As for you..." Sasuke quickly punched him the stomach. As he curled up on the ground, Ino ran to him to stop him. Krayne spoke up "I'm sorry Lord Uchiha." Sasuke kicked him and went to walk away, but Sakura stopped him. "Honey, go to bed, your curse mark must be acting up. Besides, tomorrow you can always retake the land you had to give up. So don't take your anger out on..." He cut her off. "Naruto knows the only way to conquer me is through my family. But I'll bet it's his weakness too. Tomorrow Krayne and the other spec. ops. Units will assassinate both his sons. So rest up Krayne, or you and your mother will suffer." Krayne just looked at his mother. He knew they were in trouble.

**-That Night-**

Naruto was thinking about what Sasuke might try as revenge, when Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. She had a strangely happy look in her eye. "What is it Hinata?" He asked. "I...well...I haven't had my...um...you know...my period... at all this month. I'm pregnant." she replied. Naruto got extremely happy. "I hope it's a girl." He said. She smiled at him and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and imagined a female Naruto running around using the Byakugon. This thought frightened her. She shared this thought with her husband, and he just laughed. He turned and drifted off to sleep, but Hinata had to many thoughts going through her head. She eventually managed to sleep.


End file.
